final_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fight (Movie)
Final Fight is a movie released on November 5, 2013. The movie was by Capcom. Plot Mike Haggar and his daughter Jessica lived in peaceful life. When Cody and Guy joined with Haggar, they tried to help the world. When the Mad Gear Gangs came to the city, they kidnapped Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica and give it to Belger. After that, Haggar was upset with Belger. Then Cody, Guy and Haggar worked together to defeat Mad Gears Gangs and bring Jessica back. After that, Belger send some bosses in the Metro City. Then Haggar was so sad hearing this news. So Cody, Guy and Haggar go to Slums and find who is the villain. After that, Damnd came by breaking the door and they battled Damnd. After Damnd died, Cody, Guy and Haggar went to the Subway. While going to subway, they went in the train first and battled some gangs. After that, they went to wrestling room and a ninja man named Sodom came and battled Cody, Guy and Haggar. Sodom uses two katana-swords to defeat Cody, Guy and Haggar, but he failed in the battle. Then Cody takes one Katana-Sword and slash him into half piece. Then they went to West Side, where they meets Alpha Cody. Then when they went to West Side, they meet Alpha Cody and Alpha Cody joined in Haggar's team to help the world. Then while walking, a new police-villain of Mad Gear Gang named Edi. E sees Alpha Cody and battles him. But Alpha Cody finally defeats Edi. E and they went to Industrial Area where they meet Alpha Guy. After Edi. E's death, In Belger's headquarter, Belger planned how to defeat those helpful guys. He sends Rolento to defeat that guys. When Cody and some friends meet Alpha Guy, Alpha Guy said about Rolento in the area. Then Rolento finally comes and meets Haggar and his members. So Haggar decided that let Cody and Alpha Cody defeat Rolento. But Rolento, was thinking smart things in the battle, but in the final while he going to die, he threw granites to his body himself and he dies by saying "Farewell!". Then they went to Bay Area where they meet Abigail. Haggar and his members go to Bay Area and meets Abigail. Abigail was so upset because he was insulted by Haggar and his members, so he battles Haggar and his team members angrily. But Abigail fails in battle and Belger was so upset with Abigail. Then for battling the final villain; Belger, They went to Up Town. Then Haggar and his members meet Jessica and Belger. Jessica shouts by saying "Help, Father! Help!", Then Haggar was upset and says to his members that let me battle. Then Belger was laughing and was thinking smart that plans will be done, but Haggar kills Belger and Belger falls from his building and dies. Then Jessica was so happy that she came back with her father. Then after that Cody and Guy were walking in the street. Then Jessica comes and tells wait! The film ends with Jessica giving kiss to Cody. Characters See: List of Final Fight characters Soundtracks There are many musics in this movie. The musics are: See also Script of Final Fight (Movie)